Spin 'N Kiss
by quidditchchick004
Summary: The boys all play a game of spin the bottle. Written for Reigisa Week on tumblr. Day one prompt: First Kiss, day two prompt: Laughter.


Spin 'N Kiss

"I found the bottle!" Nagisa shouted happily as he entered Haru's living room where the other boys had been waiting. Nagisa skipped over to their already formed circle and placed the bottle in the center.

After the boys had their fill of video games and scary movies, much to Makoto's reluctance, Nagisa suggested they play spin the bottle; and for reasons that Rei could absolutely _not_ understand, everyone agreed.

Rei wanted to say something…anything to protest this game, but his mouth just wouldn't form the words correctly. Wasn't this a game normally played at parties with boys _and_ girls? Why on earth would Nagisa suggest such a game when they were all boys? And just _why_ would everyone not question Nagisa and agree? Rei wanted to think it was because they were all more accustomed to Nagisa's shenanigans since they knew him in their youth, but that wouldn't make any sense at all because Ai was here too and he also agreed without any argument.

Was this just a normal thing boys did at sleepovers now and Rei was yet to be filled in? He supposed that could be it, he had never been to sleepovers until he joined the swim team, and this was only his second one with his new group of friends; that is if you didn't count all the times he slept over at Nagisa's.

Once Nagisa settled down in his spot next to Rei, Rei finally decided to speak up. "N-Nagisa-kun? Are you sure this is an appropriate game to be playing?"

"Of course it is, Rei-chan! It's only kissing after all! And besides, my sisters would play this all the time at their all-girl slumber parties. They said it was for kissing practice, so it should be fine, right?"

This wasn't _only _kissing. Kissing was supposed to be an intimate thing you shared with someone you cared deeply about, not just something shared willy-nilly with everyone around you; although Nagisa _did_ always do things that were usually considered to be quite intimate sometimes, so this shouldn't really surprise him.

Not to mention how Rei would die of total embarrassment if he and Nagisa ended up kissing at some point. There was no way he'd be able to hide the fact that he very much wanted to kiss his best friend, but he didn't want to do it in front of everyone, and during a game of spin the bottle, no less, where their kiss would be forced instead of happen naturally like Rei would have liked.

"Pleeeaaaseee, Rei-chan?! It'll be super fun, I promise! And if you're worried about kissing anyone, you can just kiss them on the hand or cheek or something."

"I…well…" Rei looked to Nagisa's pouting expression and sighed. He couldn't resist that damn face. "Okay."

"Yay!" Nagisa threw his hands in the air. "Let's get started. Haru-chan, you first!"

"Why me?"

"Because it's your house, so you should go first!"

Haru sighed. "Fine." He leaned over to the center of the circle and spun the bottle. They all watched the bottle spin smoothly over floor and Haru lazily followed the bottle as it started to slow to a stop; it had landed on Ai.

Ai gave a nervous squeak once he realized and looked up to Haru with a blush. Rei was still surprised that Ai never spoke up to protest the game because he sure looked how Rei felt about the situation.

Haru made his way over to Ai and placed a quick, small kiss to the younger boy's cheek. Ai breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed once Haru settled back into his spot; Haru looked completely unfazed by the kiss at all, in fact, he looked kinda bored.

"Okay, Mako-chan! You next!"

"Oh, me? Okay." Makoto seemed a little nervous, but leaned over to spin the bottle anyway. Haru's eyes seemed to watch the bottle more intently this time around, not even blinking as he watched the bottle spin around and around.

The bottle finally stopped and the narrow end was pointing toward Rin; Haru looked almost disappointed and shot a side glare to Rin. Rin glared right back at Haru and crawled over to Makoto to give him a peck right on the lips, which caused Makoto to let out a sound of surprise and blush. Haru continued to glare at Rin even as he backed away and settled into his spot again. That was even more tension-filled than watching the two race against each other.

"Yay, now it's my turn!" Nagisa shook excitedly and leaned over to spin the bottle and Rei suddenly couldn't tear his eyes away from the bottle.

As he stared, he couldn't help but really want the bottle to stop on himself, even despite his earlier thoughts about the possibility of kissing Nagisa. As he thought about it, this would actually be a perfect excuse to kiss him, and he wouldn't have to explain anything.

The bottle slowed to a stop and a pang of disappointment hit him in his gut when he saw the nozzle had stopped on Rin. Oh well, it was probably better that they didn't share their first kiss like this, Rei should be happy he didn't have to do that in front of everyone; it wouldn't be very romantic anyways.

"Haha, looks like Rin-chan gets to steal my first kiss!"

Rei nearly choked at the words and he had to keep himself from yelling out. Nagisa has never been kissed before? And he was throwing away that special moment with a game of spin the bottle? Rei was about to say something, but Nagisa was already crawling over to Rin.

Why would Nagisa be so careless as to let his first kiss just be ruined by playing spin the bottle with his friends? A first kiss was supposed to be a special moment; a wave of jealousy suddenly washed over Rei and he clenched his fists at his side. Suddenly he didn't care about the situation not being the best for his first kiss with Nagisa, all he cared about was wanting to be Nagisa's first kiss.

Nagisa started to lean in closer to Rin with his lips puckered and Rei couldn't take it anymore.

"NO!" He suddenly yelled, but covered his mouth immediately after. Nagisa jumped away from Rin in shock and everyone turned to stare at Rei. Rei realized he was in a half-standing position and he lowered himself back down and gulped; it was far too quiet until Rin busted out laughing.

"What was that about, Rei? Did _you_ want to kiss Nagisa or something?"

"Wha—no! No, that's not it I just…I don't want Nagisa-kun to waste his first kiss on you!"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Rin growled. "You don't think I'd be a good first kiss?"

"No, that's not what I meant I just…I…"

"Aw, how sweet. Rei-chan was just looking out for me, weren't you, Rei-chan?" Rei gave a small nod and Nagisa smiled. "Here!" He leaned over and gave Rin a kiss on the cheek. "Now you don't have to worry!"

Rei felt extremely relieved once Nagisa settled back into his spot and shot Rei a big smile. "Your turn now, Rei-chan!"

Rei leaned over and placed his hand on the bottle and thought for a second. If he turned it in this direction, and then spun it with the right amount of force, it would have a better chance at landing on Nagisa. Rei subconsciously brought his other hand to his mouth in thought and he started muttering to himself.

"Pfft, are you calculating some weird formula so the bottle will stop where you want it?" Rin laughed again.

"N-no! I was just calculating all the probabilities of who it would land on!"

"You mean the probabilities of it landing on Nagisa."

Rei's face flushed and Rei coughed and brought a hand up to cover his face.

"Oh, stop teasing him, Rin." Makoto interrupted. "Go ahead and spin."

"I will." Rei took a deep breath and spun the bottle; he half winced when he realized that his hand slipped a little and he hadn't spun it hard enough. He tightened up and watched the bottle spin around and around and it started to slow down much quicker than he calculated. He held his breath and kept his eyes on the nozzle as it stopped. He never felt more happy and terrified once he saw it landed on Nagisa. He looked over to his side and saw that Nagisa had the hugest smile on his face, and he looked to Rei with anticipation.

"Haha, looks like your lucky day, Rei." Rin teased.

Rei gulped again and looked to Nagisa, the lively, annoying, beautiful Nagisa he's had a crush on for months now; he may as well just go for it. He closed his eyes and started to lean in. He was about halfway there when he decided to open his eyes and he when he saw how close his and Nagisa's faces were to each other, Rei felt his entire face heat up and he suddenly lost his nerve. He placed a hand on Nagisa's face and moved his head down slightly so he could place a kiss on the boy's forehead instead.

He probably let the kiss linger for too long, and he still felt extremely nervous once he pulled away; he caught a glimpse of Nagisa's face before he looked away to adjust his glasses, which had slipped really far down his nose, and the expression Nagisa wore looked a little disappointed.

"All that and you give him a forehead kiss? What a rip-off—ooof! The hell did you hit me for?"

"Knock it off, Rin." Haru sounded annoyed.

"That's no reason to hit me with—"

"Anyways!" Makoto interrupted. "Isn't it Ai's turn?"

"Yes, Ai, please go." Haru added and Ai nodded to take his turn.

The game ended up only lasting one round and they decided to stop after Rin had his turn, and Rei was glad for that, though he couldn't help but notice the weird tone in Nagisa's voice once he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

While Nagisa was gone, Rei and Ai volunteered to help Makoto get the out the futons and blankets as Rin and Haru cleaned up the dishes and such. They had everything set up in no time and soon it was nearly time for bed, but Nagisa still hadn't returned from the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go check on Nagisa." Rei mentioned before heading down the hall to find the bathroom. Rei was surprised to see that the door was open and Nagisa was not inside, was there another bathroom upstairs? He turned to go investigate, but noticed that Haru's back door was wide open, so he checked that way instead. He spotted Nagisa sitting on the porch and staring out into space with his hands on his chin.

"Nagisa-kun?"

"Oh, Rei-chan!" Nagisa jumped slightly at the sound of Rei's voice. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were in the bathroom."

"Well, that was better than saying I needed to go outside to sulk, right?"

"You know, I _knew_ you looked a bit sad." Rei sat down next to Nagisa. "What's wrong?"

Nagisa blushed and looked away. "It's nothing important. You don't have to sit here and watch me sulk if you don't want to."

"It's important to me if it concerns your happiness, Nagisa-kun. It makes me sad to see you sad."

Nagisa scoffed a bit and tried to stifle a laugh. "Wow, Rei-chan. That was extremely cheesy. It sounded like something out of a shoujo manga."

"It's true, though. Your smile always seems to make me happy no matter what, so when you're sad it has the same effect. So, will you please tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

Nagisa looked to the ground. "It…it's really dumb, but okay." He took a deep breath. "I was just…I was a little disappointed when you kissed my forehead instead of my lips, okay?"

Rei's heart skipped a beat. "Wait, what?"

"After how embarrassed you were, and how you didn't want me to kiss Rin, and how you even went as far to try and calculate where the bottle would land…"

"I did _not _try to calculate—"

"You just ended up kissing me on the forehead." Nagisa interrupted. "I just…I got my hopes up, I guess. Ah, sorry, that probably sounds really weird, I told you it was really dumb."

"Wait, so are you saying that you…you _wanted_ me to kiss you? That you'd be alright with kissing me?"

Nagisa's face turned completely red and he averted his gaze from Rei. After a long moment of silence, he nodded his head and didn't look back in Rei's direction.

"Nagisa-kun. I…I wanted to…" Nagisa suddenly looked back to Rei. "I mean, I just…I got nervous and I lost my nerve and I just…a part of me wanted to kiss you so bad, but another part of me didn't want our first kiss to be because of spin the bottle, and everyone was there watching and I…I just…" Rei stopped ranting for a second and saw Nagisa's face looking closely at his, his eyes shining with hope and his cheeks still tinted red.

Without even thinking, Rei took Nagisa's face in his hands and pulled him close to kiss him, but he accidentally banged his nose hard against Nagisa's and they both gave a yelp of pain.

"Ow!" Rei rubbed his nose "S-sorry, that wasn't thought through at all, ugh, I totally ruined the moment and that was the most un-beautiful thing you can do during a kiss, and—"

"Ahahahaha! Oh my god, Rei-chan!"

"Nagisa-kun?"

"You are such a complete, _dork_, Rei-chan!"

"D-don't laugh at me!"

"Aha, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I love when you're a dork, Rei-chan. I'm glad that you let me see that side of you."

"O-oh. Well, I…I'm just really comfortable around you, Nagisa-kun. More comfortable than I have been with anyone else."

"So," Nagisa nudged Rei. "You wanna try that kiss again?"

"I well…ahem. Yes." Rei slowly reached a hand to Nagisa's face and brushed a thumb over his cheek before he leaned in and softly placed a small kiss to Nagisa's lips. His mind went crazy and he counted to ten before he nervously pulled away.

"Aw, that was sweet, Rei-chan." Nagisa chimed. "But that's not very memorable for a first kiss, now, is it?"

"E-excuse me?"

Nagisa smirked and jumped on Rei, causing them both to fall over, and kissed Rei with the greatest enthusiasm he could muster. Rei let out a squawk of surprise, but quickly relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Nagisa's back.

The kiss was warm and sloppy and not at all how Rei imagined their first kiss to be, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. The ending of the kiss was mutual, and the two smiled at each other before Rei broke the silence.

"Wow, that was quite the kiss for someone who's never been kissed before."

"Huh?" Nagisa furrowed his brows in confusion. "Oh, I said that didn't I? Heh, that um, that was a lie actually."

"What?!"

"I wanted to see if I could get your attention…"

"Nagisa-kun!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Rei sighed. "I suppose it did."

"You were so cute when you got all jealous and stuff, I wasn't expecting you to just go and yell out like that, haha."

"I was _not_ jeal…I just didn't want your first kiss to be ruined by a game of spin the bottle, is all."

"Yet you were willing to take my first kiss yourself, huh?" Nagisa waggled his eyebrows.

"Sh-shut up."

"Rei-chan was jealous, Rei-chan was _jealous_!" Nagisa sang. "Admit, Rei-chan, you were absolutely _green_ with—"

Nagisa was cut off by another kiss from Rei and he smiled happily against Rei's lips.

"We should probably head back inside before the other's start to worry."

"Yeah okay." Nagisa mumbled and nuzzled Rei's neck before getting up. "So does this mean I can call you my boyfriend now, Rei-chan?"

"Boyfriend?! I…yes, I would like that very much."

"Yay!" Nagisa then took Rei's hand and led him into the house. "Guess who's got a new boyfriend!" Nagisa shouted into the house without a care in the world.

"N-Nagisa-kun!"


End file.
